godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Aphrodite
Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, Aphrodite is the goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, and procreation. Due to her beauty, the other Olympians feared that jealousy would interrupt the peace among them and lead to war, and so Zeus married Aphrodite to Hephaestus, who was not viewed as a threat. In spite of this, Aphrodite had many lovers, both gods like Ares, and men like Anchises and many lesser beings were said to be her children. Her Roman equivalent is Venus. In the God of War Series God of War Aphrodite appeared in the first game in the city of Athens, presenting one of the tasks Kratos must pass: killing Medusa by decapitating her, and using her gaze as a weapon. Once the task is complete, Kratos is allowed to pass onward. God of War III In God of War III, she was seen in her bed, making love with her hand maidens, but when she sees Kratos, she tells them to leave. She attempts to seduce Kratos, telling him, "Even though you are no longer the God of War, you can still share my bed." But Kratos was not amused. Annoyed, she reveals how she yearns for a "real man" to meet her, but since Zeus refused to let the imprisoned Daedalus finish the bridge, she has not had her wish granted and she expressed how much she dislikes Hephaestus. That's when she realizes that Kratos needs those bridges fixed and tells him that she might give him information only if Kratos pleases her. If he does, Kratos would be given Red Orbs. Aphrodite wanted Kratos to have sex with her again, but an impatient Kratos refused. Annoyed, Aphrodite tells Kratos to go to Hephaestus for help. Relationships Hephaestus Hephaestus is the husband of Aphrodite. Despite Zeus marrying her off to Hephaestus to avoid conflict with the gods, there is no secret that she hates him, to which at one point she called him "worthless". Ares Aphrodite found Ares to be more attractive than Hephaestus and admired the God of War's lust for violence and ruthlessness. She even had an affair with him. Helios eventually found out and told Hephaestus about it. His relationship with both Aphrodite and Ares was bitter after that. Kratos When Kratos meets Aphrodite in her chamber, Aphrodite seduces him into having sex with her. Also, she helps him by giving Kratos important information about the bridges. Aphrodite is obviously sexually attracted to Kratos. Powers and Abilities As the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite possessed many powers. *'Luring' - Aphrodite attracts both men and women. *'Immortality' - She is an Immortal. *'Astral Projection' - She was able to communicate with Kratos in God of War through a magical image of her face in a doorway. *'Power Bestowel' - Aphrodite gave Kratos the power of Medusa'a Gaze in God of War. Personality She seems to have a very carefree, yet promiscuous outlook on life. In fact, the only thing she cares about is having sex, and is actively neutral in the war Kratos is waging against the gods. This promiscuous nature is more to do with the fact that she is the Goddess of Love, Beauty, Sexuality and Procreation, than it does with the opening of Pandora's Box. She loves making love to the point where her handmaidens serve to mostly pleasure her (and themselves) rather than do anything else. As a result, she seems to have no problem having sex with women as well as men. Her only benchmark, it seems, for having intercourse with someone is whether or not she finds the man (or woman) attractive enough to sleep with her. It is implied by her handmaidens that she is difficult to fully please sexually, due to her having so much experience in the matter. They voice their surprise when Kratos is able to nearly make her lose her composure with his own experience. Appearance Aphrodite is the most sexiest and most flawless person in the entire world, there are no flaws about her. Aphrodite has long, auburn hair kept in a braid and pale blue eyes. Her body can be considered "perfect" since she is the Goddess of Love, Beauty and Sexuality. She has slender legs, supple breasts (neither too large nor too small) that she purposely flaunts and a face of incalculable fairness. Her wardrobe is very provocative, as she wears a purple-pink nightdress that purposely exposes her breasts, with frilly pink silk and a pink thong. The thong is merely a loose, nearly see-through flap of silk that covers her pubic area. It functions more as a slight view-blocking fabric that covers up her vulva, rather than underwear that tightly hugs the pubic area. This is reinforced by the fact that the thong only covers her front, leaving her buttocks (purposely) exposed. She probably rarely takes this off as it is easy to have sex in, which she spends most of her days and nights doing (with both males and females). Trivia * Aphrodite is voiced by Carole Ruggier in God of War and April Stewart in God of War III. * Aphrodite had a strong romantic relationship with Ares in Greek mythology, mainly because she found his violent nature appealing. Since Kratos was more savage than Ares ever was, this may be what attracted Aphrodite to Kratos in the first place. *Aphrodite is one of the very few gods not killed by Kratos. * Director Stig Asmussen revealed in an interview that originally, before being scrapped, the idea would be when trying to do the sex mini-game a second time, the camera would pan out. A record-scratching sound would then occur, and the camera would pan back to the bed. Aphrodite would then try to kill Kratos with the daggers hanging over the bed, initiating a quicktime-event to boot her down into Hades. It was however re-enforced that she would not be murdered. * While Aphrodite displays traits similar to Vanity/Lust from Pandora's box, her over-the-top promiscuity is simply attributed to her status as goddess of love, desire and sex. * Aphrodite appeared in the God of War II game booklet as one the gods who appear in the game, though she actually doesn't. * In the God of War Novel, Aphrodite is revealed to be the mother of twins, named Zora and Lora, whom Kratos encounters on the ship to Athens. * In the first God of War she appears to have blonde hair, although her hair is auburn in God of War III. * In the Japanese version Aphrodite and her Handmaidens aren't topless. * In the God of War instruction manual, Aphrodite is listed to be one of Zeus' daughters, however, this is not the case in Greek mythology. * It is unknown why Aphrodite helped Kratos by bestowing the power of Medusa's Gaze upon him, as she had a relationship with Ares, the being Kratos wished to slay. * Aphrodit wored high heels at hephastus' flashback Sex Mini-Game http://gamevideos.1up.com/video/id/28255 http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xclw2f_god-of-war-3-sex-mini-game_videogames Gallery Aphrodite Izzy.jpg 210632cluj2.png Aphrodite.JPG Aphrodite07.jpg Aphrodite gow.jpg|Aphrodite in Hephaestus' flashback in God of War III. Untitled 110.png|Aphrodite and Kratos. Untitled 111.png|Aphrodite seducing Kratos Untitled 112.png| Untitled 114.png|Aphrodite with her handmaidens Untitled 116.png|Aphrodite speaking to Kratos in God of War aph.jpg 250px-Aphrodite.jpg 614_stream.jpg 101 stream.jpg 798 stream (1).jpg Aphrodite06-1-.jpg God-Of-War-3-Sex-Scene-650x365-1-.jpg aphrodite-sketches_Izzy.jpg Aphrodite Censored.jpg|Aphrodite in the censored Japanese version of God of War III Related Pages *Gods *Immortal *Aphrodite's Garter, her Godly Possession. *Necklace of Aphrodite *Aphrodite's Chamber *Aphrodite's Handmaidens *Women es:Afrodita Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:God of War Category:God of War III Category:God of War Series Category:Allies Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War II Category:God of War:Chains of Olympus Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War (comics) Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:God of War:Saga Collection